Violent Girls
by Inu'sSongBird
Summary: Roxas wants to know why Axel is afraid of girls. So he asks. The story is not what he expects. Warning: AkuRoku You no like. You no read. Simple as that. Otherwise Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

All he had wanted was some love and attention, and some action. Mostly some action. It had been his first time feeling that way about anyone. _Especially_ a girl. Girls kind of scared him; always traveling in packs and their giggling all the time. The squishy things on their chest really did him in. It just seemed…so… so _unnatural_ sticking out like that. Although he had to admit, they did look extremely soft and poke-able.

So that one day when he saw the blonde and she winked at him; he knew he was going to get some action. He passed her by in the hall, glanced at her as she looked at him. Stopping he smirked, "What's your name?"

"Maybe you should find out later," she said smirking right back at him and swaying her hips a little.

Taken a back by the answer and sudden invitation he just stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I would _love _to find out later. Say in the janitor's closet?"

"I'll see you at one then," she said flirtatiously, then walking away to her next class; her books in her hands.

Gripping his hand in his fist he punched it into the air, and then nonchalantly walked past the lockers to his Physics class on the right. He couldn't wait till lunch time.

The bell rang and he jumped up out of his seat and walked straight past the lockers where they had met, turned left and headed straight to the janitor's closet.

She was already there waiting her books already discarded at her locker. Striding up to her he leaned against the doorframe.

"You really want to do this?" he asked her feeling slightly apprehensive. After all she was a _girl_ and her squishy chest things were well-sized.

"Don't you want to do this?" she asked closing the distance between them and running her finger on his chest.

The need for touch won out and he opened the door. Quickly the girl shoved him in and closed the door behind her swiftly locking it. Widening his eyes at how fast she was, he backed up slightly. She whirled around and grabbed his uniform tie and pulled him to her starting a kiss. It was wonderful. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the curvy blonde. Forcing him to move backward the girl shoved him up against the wall that wasn't completely surrounded by junk. She raised her arms up and fastened them around his neck, pressing her body tightly against him. Wanting more he deepened the kiss even more and slipped his hands under her shirt. He instantly regretted that action as the girl pulled away and punched him in the jaw.

Holding his jaw he snapped, "What the hell was that for?"

Grinning madly she pointed a finger in his face, "I knew you were a pervert the minute I looked into your eyes."

"You were the one who invited me!"

"No I wasn't. _You _were the one who suggested the janitor's closet, which by the way, is not the best place to be in. It smells."

She straightened and waved a hand in front of her face.

His jaw ached. He couldn't believe what he gotten himself into. The blonde redirected her attention back to the male and cackled.

"Hurts? Well, good. Perverts like you deserve worse than that. The name's Arlene you disgusting bastard and I hope you burn."

The only thing he could manage was a grunt.

"Well, now that you know my name what's yours?"

"Lae, Got it memorized bitch?" he muttered which he _also_ regretted having done. A sharp kick and he was on his knees his hands trying to stop the pain that was pulsing. And as if he wasn't in enough pain, two more swift punches; one in his stomach and one on the un-hit side of his jaw had him on the ground twitching in pain.

"Don't you ever call _me_ a bitch," Arlene spat.

Turning around she walked out of the janitor's closet and left him there. To suffer. He laid there for four hours until the janitor finally found him and took him to the nurse's. And as the redhead laid there he swore to himself one thing. He would _never ever_ touch a woman again. Especially blondes with a violent personality.

* * *

"_And they were all around me scratching and kicking me. I couldn't get away. Finally I gathered up all my strength and beat those five strong, tall females and crawled home."_

Axel looked at his partner expecting praise for his courage and strength.

"So that's why you're scared of girls?" Roxas asked in disbelief, "Somehow I highly doubt that's what happened."

"Roxas! How can you be so cruel! There were five of them! _Five_! And they beat me to a pulp. I had to get stitches in my jaw even," Axel whined shifting slightly on the polished white floor he was sitting on.

Roxas just gave him a look and shook his head, "Sure there was Axel."

"There was! Why don't you believe me? You asked me to tell you the story," Axel protested.

Roxas sighed and nodded his head, "I did ask you. The story just wasn't…wasn't what I was expecting."

Axel tilted his head and looked at Roxas. His blonde haired partner was leaning against the wall in the corner and was looking as brooding as usual. Of course that's one of the main reasons Axel was attracted to Roxas. He was the polar opposite of him, brooding, blonde and quiet. Short for his age as well or maybe Axel was just really tall. And as they say opposites attract and was Axel attracted to Roxas. Wow was he attracted.

"Why are staring at me with that weird look on your face?"

Shaking his head Axel replied, "Because you're attracting."

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Axel leaned over to the blonde getting right in his face, "I said because you are attracting."

Roxas flicked the redhead's nose and slid his head away from Axel's.

"Hey! Why'd you flick my nose? You injured me!" Axel cried out in mock pain and held a hand to his nose.

Roxas rolled his eyes and said, "Oh I barely touched you. Your fine."

"What you think I'm _fine _Roxas?" Axel teased leaning forward again inches away from Roxas.

Giving him an evil look Roxas slid his whole body sideways away from Axel. His black coat moved out of place slightly so Roxas moved it back, as Axel sat back on his knees.

Looking hurt Axel stood up, "Since you don't want me I'll be sitting over here. Alone."

He walked across the room next to the bed and sat with his face in the corner of the wall.

Axel then proceeded to make little whining noises and sniffing his nose quite a bit.

Sighing quite loudly Roxas stood up and walked over to Axel and poked him in the back.

"Come on Axel. Quit the crying."

"I'm not crying!" Axel said turning his head to look up at Roxas. His face was dry but pulled into a tight frown that was quite unlike Axel to have.

Chuckling a bit Roxas plopped down next to him and leaned his head against the bed. Axel looked at that irresistible face and couldn't stand it anymore. He moved to right in front of the younger boy and briefly brushed his lips across the other's. Roxas's eyes snapped open and stared in shock at the redhead.

"What the hell was that?" snapped Roxas.

"I told you. You're extremely attractive."

"I'm in no mood for teasing Axel. I asked you, _What the hell was that_?" Roxas hissed.

Axel shrugged, "I couldn't resist not doing that anymore. You really are irresistible Roxas."

Raising a hand up and then sideways Roxas lightly slapped Axel.

"You're an idiot."

"Why? Because I act on my feelings?"

"No because if you haven't noticed I'm a _guy_."

"So? Girls scare the crap out of me. That only leaves guys to hang out with and fall in love with," Axel clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I-I mean uh become uh really close…friends! Yeah…" Axel awkwardly stuttered.

Stunned Roxas asked, "Do you really mean it Axel?"

Blushing slightly Axel scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I mean it."

Grinning sheepishly Axel reached out and brushed Roxas's cheek with his fingertips. Roxas liked how warm it was on his cold skin.

Slightly smiling Roxas looked at Axel -his flaming red hair, gorgeous green eyes and his trademark teardrop tattoos under each eye- and said, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"I knew you would see it my way!" Axel cried in triumph. Grinning he stood up one hand on his hip, the other tapping his cheek. Roxas looked up at Axel wondering what he was doing.

Swooping down Axel scooped up Roxas and held him bridal style.

"Wh-What are you doing Axel?"

"You've been getting a lot of missions lately. Aren't you tired?"

Roxas stared at Axel, "Well yeah but I sleep in a bed, not your arms."

"Well I'm sure I can arrange where you can do both! Isn't it great?" Axel said smiling happily.

"Uh, I guess so."

Axel hummed happily as he walked out of the bedroom they were in and into his bedroom. He gently sat down Roxas on the right side of the red covered bedspread and walked to the other side. Axel climbed onto the bed and pulled Roxas down to lie on the bed. Scooting right up to his partner Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and pulled him close.

"See? You can sleep and be in my arms at the same time!" Axel sighed happily into Roxas's ear.

Shaking his head slightly in disbelief- he should've known this was coming- Roxas relaxed into the warmth. Snuggling a bit into Axel, Roxas quickly fell asleep. Axel heard his even breathing and smiled. Closing his eyes Axel fell asleep next to his blonde partner.

**Yeah that's it. It's not the greatest. I know there are some sentences that just don't sound right so critiquing will be wonderful! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! **

**Woo Axel gets his Roxy! Don't you love happy endings?? XD **

**Reviews will make Axel and his Roxy-poo happy. And me. Ok so it'll just be mostly me that'll be happy with reviews. So review already! (Please.)**


	2. Reviews

**Wow! Reviews! I love you! Thank you so everyone who read my story and a big THANK YOU to those who reviewed and especially to the ones who critiqued! I LOVE YOU! Ok on to my responses. This page will be for my response to the reviewers who can read it if they want. .**

_**Serexion:**_** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I changed it to your suggestion and it does sound better. I'm very glad you liked it! **

_**Heartfull.of.yaoi: **_**Marry me. Your name is beautiful. I love you. Lol. Jk. ****ANYways thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Also thank you very much for the compliment! I think you're amazing for coming up with that username! **

_**Rosoku-san:**_** Thank you very much for pushing through your disgust and then reviewing it too! Kind of cool that I wrote it so good you thought it AkuLarx! (Ok so it wasn't that good.) I'm very glad you liked the ending! I was fangirling at the end. Sad but true.**

_**Sorastalker08:**_** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I really hope my writing was good. Thanks for saying that. I apologize for the confusion. The first part of the story was the REAL reason Axel is afraid of girls. The italic part is the ending of Axel's version of the story. So you get to read the real story first then it goes to when Axel is telling the very ending of his version to Roxas. Also his name Lae because you take the x out of his name. You probably knew that. Sorry for any confusion for the rest of you readers! **


End file.
